1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the degasification of irrigating or flushing water which is to be introduced into body cavities and which is de-aerated or degasified in a first chamber, in which a measuring probe which is responsive to maximum filling stops the water supply and switches off a heater for heating the flushing water and a measuring probe which is responsive to minimum filling restarts the water supply and switches the heater on again. The water in the first chamber then flows into a second de-aeration or degasification charber, from which it is conducted into a filter plant for further treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known from DE-GM 83 27 965 and operates by heating the flushing water in a first degasification or de-aeration chamber so that the gas bubbles resulting from the heating rise upwards and out of the water and can be removed. The degasified water then flows into a second de-aeration or degasification chamber from which it can then be conducted via a filter plant with an irrigator into a body cavity that is to be flushed. Although satisfactory degasification of the water is effected in most instances by such an apparatus, applicants have found that there are some specific instances in which the degasification is not sufficient e.g. when carrying out transurethral operations, using an endoscope, since the presence of residual gas bubbles in the flushing water impedes the view of the operator through the endoscope.